destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe
Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe was one of the human antagonists in Destroy All Humans! 2 and leader of the MI-6, also known as Majestic Command Sixteenth Sector. He was voiced by Anthony Stewart Head, best known for his work on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Merlin. History Ponsonby was the leader of MI6 under the Queen of England's authority in Albion during the 60's. Crypto arrived when Ponsonby and his men attempted to learn what the Soviet Union's plans were. After Crypto killed Ivan Oranchov in the Tunnel network below Hyde Park, Ponsonby arrived and assisted Crypto's escape in an attempt to make him think that he was his ally. After they escaped the tunnels, Ponsonby explained the situation to Crypto and left to meet up with his men in order to get the tunnel systems back in order and under their control. Later, Ponsonby betrayed Crypto and revealed that M16 was actually MI-6, a British branch of Majestic. Ponsonby told Crypto Majestic's plans to rid earth of all Aliens and avenge Silhouette, all the while Crypto passed out from a strange purple drug that Ponsonby threw at him. After Crypto woke up an undetermined amount of time later, Ponsonby then interrogated him. After Crypto's " daring" escape and after he had his weapons fixed, Ponsonby intercepted him in Hyde Park with his men and gave him one final chance to surrender. After a quick conversation, Ponsonby and Crypto battled to the death and Crypto was the victor. With his last dying breath, Ponsonby declared that Majestic was utterly destroyed and implied that other aliens destroyed every other branch of Majestic other than the Americans. Despite Ponsonby's death and his declaration that Majestic was finished, it appeared that M16 still survived to some extent, as Crypto (disguised as an M16 Agent) later helped them catch a rogue agent called Agent Algernon (who disappeared and defected to the KGB). Furthermore, whenever Crypto returned to Albion, M16 Agents were still found. Personality Ponsonby was a very polite individual, who kept his cool, even when he faced a very impatient Crypto. Sometimes, it even seemed that Ponsonby was quite jovial, at least when he had the upper hand. Nevertheless, Ponsonby was also arrogant towards his opponents, as shown when he faced Crypto in battle. He held some interest in the arts. Ponsonby was in love with Silhouette, and their relationship beyond that was unknown. It seemed that Ponsonby was bisexual as when Crypto read his mind, it showed that he loved a number of men and apparently found both the Queen and Prince Philip to be quite attractive. Appearance Ponsonby was modeled after the popular 1960's British spy series, The Avengers' John Steed, and facially resembled his voice actor Anthony Head. He wore a completely blue suit that was lined with even darker blue skinny lines and white cuff links at the end of his sleeves, which earned him the nickname "Teabag." In detailed Concept Art, Ponsonby wore a blue hat with a white circle rounding it that matched his suit. He wore brown leather shoes and carried a black umbrella that had a machine gun launcher at its tip. Trivia *Judging by Concept Art that was viewed in Destroy All Humans! 2, Ponsonby may have had a partner who looked similar to Natalya. That mystery woman may have been changed to Natalya. Appearances *Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Enemies Category:Majestic Category:Albion residents Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Human